Talk:Screenshots
I'm putting a little list of would-be-nice-to-have-more-or-better-screenshots-of here. Any contributions will be greatly appreciated. NOTE: out of preference, because everyone's Shepard is different, try and get shots without the commander in to keep the wiki universal. (Put your Shepard pics on your Talk page for us to admire. :) ) See also Category:Articles needing screenshots. Characters * Kaidan (very short of these) * Garrus (maybe a few more and we're done) * Wrex - some more in-game pics would be nice * General pics of squad members while on the Normandy (got some nice comm room pics) * Something to illustrate romance - probably easiest to stick to the Paramour image * Kirrahe's salarian STG soldiers at the camp on Virmire * The ExoGeni VI and any other very minor characters (Rana Thanoptis, Han Olar, a clearer shot of Mira, Ledra, etc) whom you have pictures of. * Matriarch Benezia - thanks for your contributions * Ambassador Udina, maybe one of him post-punch? * Shiala (we have great ones of her clones, none of Shiala herself) * Sha'ira (keep 'em clean!) * The Rachni Queen * Vigil Talents I'd really love to get pics of the icons for each tech, biotic and combat talent (a la the armory licence icons we already have) to brighten up those pages. Only missing a couple of these now. See the discussion below. Missions * Feros, especially Zhu's Hope and the Skyway * Find Liara T'Soni, especially Liara in the bubble or the krogan battlemaster * Therum's surface and the Prothean tower * Noveria, especially around Peak 15 Objects / Areas * Ilos (shots without Shepard, please) * The Ilos Archives (on foot) * Council Chambers (ambient pics of the trees, fountains etc) * Sovereign's hologram on Virmire ("I don't think this is a VI...") * Weapons and equipment in general (namely what certain armor suits look like. I only saw that the Collosus armor had screenshots) * The fusion torches (Bring Down the Sky) * The Relay Monument Adversaries * Something to illustrate indoctrination (maybe the brainwashed salarians on Virmire?) * Geth Sniper * Geth Prime * Geth Armature * Geth Colossus * Geth Rocket Trooper * Geth Destroyer Cool Moments We're Missing * Udina getting punched / Anderson getting shot * The Conduit on Ilos * The Mako during airdrop * The explosion on Virmire * Receiving the transmission from Eden Prime * Jenkins' death * Ashley running from the geth drones * Nihlus taking cover on Eden Prime just before he sees Saren (if taken, please add this to the Spectres page) * Saren grabbing Matriarch Benezia after Eden Prime * The falling geth dropship on Feros * Tali confronting Fist's assassins * The 'black planet' view of Ilos from Shepard's vision (or, you know, the entire vision -- thanks!) But as always, thanks for any you upload. --Tullis 13:04, 14 August 2008 (UTC) I've added a lot of screenshots to the Mass Effect Guide. People are free to put them into other relevant articles, of course. I've seen a few screenshots already there (and on other pages) that don't look quite as nice as the ones I've got (lower graphics settings), but I'm leaving what's already there intact unless the one I took is a lot better. And, again, if there's anything else--any other moment or character--that someone wants a screenshot of... I probably have one, so just list 'em here. :) RobertM525 08:48, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Thank you very much for all the screenshots! The Walkthrough looks so much better, and those Noveria pictures will definitely come in handy. ...Do you mind if I trim some of the black widescreen bars on them, though? That way we get to see more of the pictures. :) --Tullis 13:04, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::Hehe. I was up in the air about those. Certainly, it reduces my workload to leave the widescreen bars. :) But they're not all bad, I think—for some of the screenshots, it adds a cool, "cinematic" effect, IMO. Still, I would not be totally opposed to you cropping them, if you so desired. If nothing else, many of them are 1280x960 and could be cropped to 1280x768 and still retain a slight "letterbox"/widescreen effect without it being quite as severe as my 4:3 aspect ratio shots are now. RobertM525 17:25, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, and I'll be taking screenshots of Vermire and more of Ilos soon. I just finished Noveria yesterday on my second play through of the game, so that's why that's as far as I've gotten. :) RobertM525 17:27, 22 September 2008 (UTC) I've got a ton of screenshots, including a few you are missing, what do you want me to do with them? Should I just upload them and post them into the Screenshots page, or also add them to the articles? :Upload and categorise 'em as screenshots, and add any that look spiffy. : ) --Tullis 14:50, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::How do I categorise an image as 'Screenshot'? :::Click on the image proper, hit edit like it's a normal article, then add Category:Screenshots to the page. --Tullis 23:21, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Talents Image Discussion ::::::::::I have taken a comparison image between the three possible icons: . ::::::::::The Squad thumb looks the biggest of them all - and could look good, even without changing it's dimensions. --silverstrike 17:01, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Those are the original size icons. I could try to play with the graphic settings to maybe fix this, but I doubt it will produce any results. Another idea is to "trace" the images to convert them into vector format (they are only two color images - so it shouldn't be a problem) from there, we could change the size and convert them back into bitmap images. --silverstrike 02:33, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I have made a first draft image with all the Abilities/Talents symbols: :::::::::: ::::::::::What do you think? --silverstrike 14:26, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I was actually hoping to use individual icons on each page. Is this for the Talents page, or -? --Tullis 15:03, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :This is just a sample of how the icons look. If you're okay with the result, then I will upload every icon separately. Also notice that there are at least two icons missing - Unity and First Aid. ::In that case, that's fine. --Tullis 15:22, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::The images have been uploaded. I had an idea regarding the previous image - maybe make it an image map, and put it at the bottom of the Talents page, for a nice linking threw the image itself... --silverstrike 17:23, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Or we could do a little nav bar, like the one used at the bottom of the Council race pages. Might run a bit big but I'm sure we could do something. We're missing Neural Shock as well but apart from that and the others you mentioned, those icons are now up and the pages already look better. Thanks! --Tullis 05:46, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I found some new images for the Talents/Abilities - It was in front of my face the whole time... :::::They are untouched from the SQUAD screen when leveling up to a new Talent/Ability - They need some cropping. but they are even more then the desirable size... :::::RE: the council races page - I didn't find the navbar you mentioned... --silverstrike 13:56, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'd say stick with the smaller ones, they look great and the colours match with everything else. But thanks for grabbing them, we can crop that First Aid pic from them, maybe one for Spectre Training too. Do Decryption and Electronics use the same icon as Sabotage and Overload? (Sorry I reduced the size on this page, but this conversation is getting fairly huge already. :D) ::The Council races nav bar is here. It can also be found at the bottom of the asari, salarian and turian pages. --Tullis 14:00, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::RE:First Aid icon, I just thought of taking the icon from the main window (near the squad stats, and above the Grenades indicator). :::RE:big icon ver. we can keep that in mind if we decide we want this change. I do think that the current versions looks good enough - and they look more like the ingame images (and more colorful). :::RE:Navbar - I believe that new users will have easier time with images, then with text links - but maybe we can have both: putting the images and text in the nav table. :::RE:this massive page: I think we can safely trim this page down. Theres the discussion about the image template that I made, that can be removed, and maybe relocate this discussion to the Abilities/Talents page and just link there. I think that this page should remain focused on what we need to get and leave the long discussions somewhere else.--silverstrike 15:50, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::Just an example for the First Aid icon: --silverstrike 16:06, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Characters and Normandy screenshots I have taken quite a few images of the Normandy and the character in it. Before I start to do too much image editing and size reduction, there is a need to decide which of those are redundant (there are multiple images of the same place/character). The images could be found here: http://www.2shared.com/file/4755411/5489fdc5/ScreenShots.html. --silverstrike 21:23, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Actually, in this case, it's a lot faster and easier to just give me the image upload location and let me start cherry-picking the ones we don't have. Thanks. : ) --Tullis 21:46, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for uploading the images :). I thought of creating a collage of various staff personal of the Normandy to put on that page - of course they will need to be reduced in size, but that could be a nice addition that shows a bit more about what's going on aboard the Normandy. --silverstrike 02:38, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :::No problem. I dropped the gamma on some of them because the Normandy's interior is so damned dark. Re: the talent icons -- on reflection I think we're better going with the green-blue HUD icons. --Tullis 03:28, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::::HUD icons it is... I just hope the size is adequate to what we need. One problem I thought of, is that those icons are semi transparent, so I guess I will need to search for a black background to not lose any details... --silverstrike 13:41, 30 January 2009 (UTC) screenshots I've got a dozen or so shots of sovereign's hologram on vermire and i'm looking for some pointers on how to narrow them down to the one or two that might make it on the wiki. suggestions? also, i have three shots of the salarian STG soldiers and i wasn't sure where to put them. Tetracycloide 04:36, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :If they're uploaded somewhere, I can take a look and pick the best ones. General rules are: nice and clear, no Shepard if you can manage it or with Shepard cut out, and preferably with the letterboxing trimmed, though that takes me about two minutes. Thanks! --Tullis 04:41, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::No shepard isn't really an option for that hologram but there are a few where the face is covered or where shepard can be cropped out without loosing much, if any, of the hologram. i'll work on uploading them somewhere as soon as i have time to go through them all. Tetracycloide 05:41, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Naming convention In the last couple of days I saw allot of images uploaded and edited, what brought me to thinking about the naming convention for images. Currently, there are allot of images with names from a series of numbers, to a series of letters - there are also well formed names, but with slight differences, for example: Lt. Jenkins, Jenkins, etc. those differences make it harder when trying to add an image to an article, when the editor is not aware to all of the images. Therefore, I have this to suggest: *Characters: :*name name - location :*rank name name - location :*rank name - location *Assignments/Missions: :*Cluster-system-planet-location :*planet-location-assignment :*assignment-planet We should pick a method of naming and request from image uploaders to follow this method. Any thoughts? --silverstrike 15:55, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :We really need to overhaul the image names, I agree (geth screenshots, I'm looking at you), but it's a big job. Firstly, renaming a picture isn't like moving a page, the image has to be re-uploaded under the new name, and secondly every use of that image in every article would have to be found and corrected. Also, given that the Upload Images page cannot be edited, there's no way to request people who upload images to use that naming convention. --Tullis 01:24, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::I can reupload the images that needs renaming, with time - the important thing is to upload new screenshots according to the decided convention. The upload page do present a problem, but from what I saw, most of the uploaders are returning users, so after the first few images, most of the users will get the message. ::I am currently playing again from the start and taking shots of everything that moves (and even some that don't), and I prefer uploading the screenshots after there's a decision regarding the naming (to reduce waste of time). --silverstrike 11:43, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::As long as the image name is an accurate description and isn't just 'geth' or 'Ashley' we should be all right. For locations, the best naming I've seen is RobertM525's names for his Noveria and Feros screenshots. They're descriptive and long enough that it's unlikely they will be replicated. For characters, Name-Location should probably be sufficient. --Tullis 16:11, 6 February 2009 (UTC)